Your Life is in the Hands of Another (SYOT CLOSED)
by alexiswritesfanfiction
Summary: 24 kids must fight to the death while trying to keep whoever they are partnered with alive because if the partner dies, so does the other. (SYOT CLOSED)
1. The Choice

Kaylee East grew up happy watching 24 kids fight to survive in the Hunger Games, so when Katniss came along she was pissed. Watching Katniss and Peeta get executed was the highlight of her week. Now, she gets to become president of Panem because President Snow resided ,and she keeps thinking what will be the best 75th annual Hunger Games or the fourth quarter quell idea.

A million thought shoots through her head, but none seem gruesome enough. She wants people to PAY for their little spark of resistance. "Have you thought of one yet?" James Dianno, the game maker asks. Usually it's their job to choose, but Kaylee thought it would be a fun thing to come up with. She was wrong. "No." she snaps. "We're running out of time." He urges. "Oh shut the hell up! I'm obviously thinking about it!" And, then it hits her. "The quarter quill will be where one's life depends on another."

* * *

**Here's what you have to submit... (You can submit by commenting or PMing.)**

**Tribute's Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color and length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Flaw:**

**Volunteer or Chosen:**

**If volunteered, why?:**

**How your character dies: (There is a very small chance your character will live. Sorry.):**

**Your character's hobbies:**

**Your characters family & friends:**

**Your characters training score & how:**

**How your character acts during the interview:**

**What your character wears during the interview:**

**Is your tribute a career?:**

**Does your character want alliances?:**


	2. Tribute's List (SYOT CLOSED)

The tribute list is now full! I hopefully will post District 1's reaping on Friday. Be warned, I usually write first person, so this is a new experience for me. I appreciate any tips, but please make it constructive criticism.

* * *

District 1-

Female- Aphrodita Beech

Male- Atlas Williford

District 2-

Female- Tirra Lovelorn

Male- Ajax Nevlana

District 3-

Female- Zinnia Crest

Male- Crass Fare

District 4-

Female- Desirae Schoon

Male- Argo Nautis  
District 5-

Female- Evangeline (Angel) Evans **I got it. :)**

Male**- **Luka Volke

District 6-

Male- Audrey Reybold

Female- Amelie Carter

District 7-

Female- Connifer "Connie" Kauree

Male- Alex Moore

District 8-

Female- Bera Meher

Male- Twill Agridas

District 9-

Female- Zara Tomonica

Male- Ryland Cobb  
District 10-

Female- Avery Crowe

Male- Roader Fern

District 11-

Female- Sage Kiezer

Male- Nathan Cottonmouth

District 12-

Female- Chell Perture

Male- Ronin Kantono


	3. District 1's Reaping

**I do not own the Hunger Game, Suzanne Collins does. Here is chapter 1... Aphrodita Beech and Atlas Williford. **

**I usually write first person, so this is completely new to me, so please feel free to offer constructive criticism. **

* * *

District's One's Reaping

"Hey sexy." Aphrodita Beech turns around with her hands on her hips. "What?" she demands. The boy in front of her is a class A) jackass; this is not his only attempt to get into her pants. It isn't that Bise isn't attractive, his blonde, buzz cut give him the jock look that fits his arrogant, cocky attitude which enables girls to throw themselves at him for no logical explanation.

"Have you thought about my offer yet?" "Yep, and now just because you've asked again I want to go to your room and do naughty, naughty things." She rolls her eyes; the sarcasm is practically oozing from her. She turns away and starts to make her way back home when Bise mutters… "Everyone's right. You're a coward just like Hermes was."

In a blink of the eye, Bise is slammed up against the brick wall, his green eyes so large they almost resemble anime eyes, and Aphrodita can feel his accelerating heart beat under her hand. Aphrodita may disagree with a lot of things Hermes says, but she's sick of people calling her a coward because when he was reaped someone else volunteered.

Bise gets a cocky smirk. "Shimmer would do it with me." Aphrodita's pressure increases on Bise's neck allowing her to feel powerful. "You really don't know when to shut up." With a swift movement, she knocks him unconscious.

"Damn." A familiar voice says. Despite trying to remain professional, a smile forces its way to Aphrodita's face. "Jamie." She calls. She runs and hugs him allowing his familiar scent of forest to soothe her. Just being with Jamie instantly relaxes her; they have been best friends for as long as she can remember. "You need to teach me that for when people make fun of my name." "Your name is adorable." Aphrodita says. "Wow, you really know what a guy wants to hear." He mutters as she pulls out her messy bun allowing her curly brown locks to flow.

"Let's take the back road path." She says. She tugs his hand to the pathway allowing a side of her only Jamie sees to come out, but he rains on her parade which is odd considering he is usually a ball of sunshine. "You know frogs are in the back path, right?" Jamie asks. "Stop it. You know frogs gross me out." She hits him playfully. "I didn't know the mighty Aphrodita got scared." She rolls her eyes, but let's the comment slide.

Panic sneers her mind taking a hold of her in the cruel way it does. "I just remembered I was supposed to rush home today to practice because it is the last day to do it." She picks up her pace forgetting Jamie completely; sad she has to miss the birds singing to her on her walk home, but she always is sacrificing what she wants for training.

"Wait! Aphrodita you're not actually volunteering are you!?" Jamie shouts. It's a given that she would volunteer if not chosen. It's her duty. He grabs her hand, surprising her that he caught up to her. "You can't do this. If you die…" She glares. "I'm not going to die though, so I'm going to bring honor to my family's name. I'm actually offended that you thought I'd lose." Silence encloses the area for only a minute as Jamie thinks of how to word his fears without making the matters worse. "If… when you win, I'm scared it will change who you are."

She smiles sassily. "I'm who I am, and the games can't change that. I really do have to go because we know how my parents can get when I'm late for practice." He nods allowing me to be free from his judgmental stares.

She gets home quickly burning off any of the fat she had gained from eating chocolate; she's addicted to the stuff, meaning junk food. "You're late." Aphrodita smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry." Her dad's glare softens. "Being sorry won't help you win the games…"

For what seems like hours, Aphrodita "sweats blood" fighting with Hermes, throwing different weight knifes and spears, exc. in her back garden. "You both are so sweaty." Shimmer crinkles her nose in disgust. "It's what working hard will do to you." Aphrodita says sitting crossed leg on the ground, trying to regain her breath. Every day is a harder task with training because Aphrodita always has to work at enhancing every one of her skills. "I work hard." Shimmer snaps. "Doing what?" Hermes asks. Shimmer doesn't have to work- she's the mayoress' daughter after all- but her family craves riches. Shimmer's beautiful white blonde hair, tan skin and envious green eyes makes her quiet the attractive prostitute, but Hermes doesn't need to know that. "I help my mom here and there." She lies smoothly. "Why don't you ever practice?" Aphrodita asks, just for laughs. "If I did get picked some over enthusiastic future career would volunteer; I'm in the clear. It's my last year anyway." That is true.

"Aphrodita," her mom's voice rings. "I know I should be practicing…" Apdrodita trails off. "No, it's time for you to get ready for the reaping." Aphrodita's heart rate quickens for only second before she regains her composure. She can do this and she WILL win.

Aphrodita follows her mom into her spacious room where she has whatever she could possibly want, thanks to her parents. "I laid out a couple dresses that I thought would make you gain the most sponsors," Her smile is filled with such love that you wouldn't have thought that just earlier she was pushing Aphrodita past her breaking point. Aphrodita trails her fingers across the different fabrics laid on her bed from silk to cotton. The colors are almost blinding.

"I really like this one." The dress is a peach- not the horrendous orange color- that would show off some cleavage and her long pale legs with three simple ruffles on the top. "I thought you would choose that one." Her mom hands her some nude heels that reveal her pedicure polished toes, but also reveal her star like birthmark on her left ankle. After a bangle, tan clutch, and dangly earrings are added Aphrodita's mother seems satisfied. But, seven simple words change that. "Now what to do with your hair?" her mom taps her chin.

(-)(-)(-)

"I'm really scared." Diamond, Atlas Williford's' twelve year old sister whispers. Unlike Atlas' raven black hair, Diamond has golden blonde hair- that almost seems to glow. "You're not honestly scared about the reaping are you?" Atlas asks. He's tossing up an apple and catching it while he and his sister are attempting to enjoy some air in their background until the reaping. "Look at me, Atlas. I'm weak." She whispers. Atlas loves to look cool and strong, but in the inside his heart is breaking for his little sister. She's his world.

"Can you promise me you won't volunteer?" she asks whilst snatching the apple from his hands. "I'm not promising that and you know that Diamond." He mutters. It is not only his duty, but it is his desire to be more than just a district one member. "But, aren't you scared of the other district members?" she asks. "Nope." He says smiling. It's not only their hair that contrasts; it's almost everything about them including their opinions on killing because Atlas has a motto "survival of the fittest".

"Can you help me get distracted?" she asks her ocean clue eyes gleaming with hope. "I mean I guess, but I have to get back for one last practice. Let's make it quick." He says. Diamond smiles- her fears long forgotten. Of course, she brings Atlas to the one place he absolutely didn't want to go, the Beech's Perfume Store.

"Aphrodita take over the store for a moment." Mr. Beech calls leaving the room. "Why here Diamond? Shouldn't we be going somewhere fun before the reaping?" She huffs. "I was trying to distract myself from the reaping, thanks for the reminder." Aphrodita walks into the store, and Atlas can't help but think she looks a little attractive.

"You look nice. Are you excited for the reaping?" She squints her eyes. "I wouldn't say excited," she says. "Can I get this?" Diamond asks putting a small purple vile on the table, and Aphrodita nods accepting the cash Diamond offers her. The perfume scent Diamond bought is tremendously too strong, so the sweet lavender fragrance wrapped around Atlas as well.

"Do you want to go practice together?" Atlas asks Aphrodita. Aprodita looks like the type to volunteer because she has the same "craving to be more" glint in her eye Atlas has, so he wants to test his probable competitions. "It would be an unfair advantage for me." she replies. Aphrodita and Atlas saw each other around the academy, but they don't really know each other.

"Okay… okay… I'll allow you to think that, for now. See you at the reaping. Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He smiles cockily before leaving out of the perfume shop.

"Now can we go home?" Atlas asks. Diamond nods hesitantly, her hands are shaking slightly and her heart rate is accelerating. "What about going to see Raff?" Atlas asks feeling guilty again, even if technically it isn't his fault that she is terrified. Diamond nods, closing her eyes trying to calm the raging storm inside of her.

(-)(-)(-)

They get to Raff's house quickly where he is throwing knifes at a target. Atlas smiles and tackles Raff. "What the hell is wrong with you? I could have gotten cut!" He glares. "But, you didn't…" Atlas points out. "Why are you here?" he grumbles never taking his eyes of his knife. Raff knows how Atlas works. "I wanted to practice, and we need to show Diamond how to win a fight." Raff throws the knife towards Atlas spiking him on the ear. "You cut me!" "Revenge is a pain in the ass isn't it?" Raff asks. The bickering continues to go on throughout the entire fight.

(-)(-)(-)

Okay, we need to get ready." Atlas is breathing heavy form overexertion. Raff is on the ground doing the same trying to ignore the darkness clouding his vision. "I think I need to work on my form." Atlas mutters. "Yes, you did horrible." Raff rolls his eyes. Diamond and Atlas walk home in silence, the tension so thick you can feel it. "Aren't most kids your age excited for their first year, this is district one after all?" Diamond nods. "It seems like everyone is excited except me, but I don't know why I'm the only one scared."

It takes the family only a few minutes to get to where the reaping will occur. Unintentionally, Atlas begins feeling angry at Diamond's nervousness because he can feel it in the air. "Will you just try to relax?" he snaps. Tears slip down Diamond's face, silently like a phantom and just like a phantom, Atlas will be haunted by the image. Diamond looks away when her finger gets pricked for blood and winces slightly. Atlas isn't nervous; he is actually quite confident that he will win the games because all of the hours he devoted his life to practice.

Once they are all in formation the screen turns on revealing President East standing proud in front of all of her people. Her smile feels fake on her face, and is starting to make her cheeks hurt.

"For the 75th annual Hunger Games and our 3rd quarter quill …" she stops and reaches her hand in the bowl for formalities, really because they all say the same thing. "…the tribute's lives will be connected with each other. If your district partner dies, so do you." There is silence on the screen for only a second; everyone soaking in the new information. Cheers erupt breaking the fragile silence.

Aphrodita stares at the screen replaying the theme in her mind over and over again, and Atlas grimaces at the thought of having to protect someone or else facing the consequences of death. The usual video comes up adding a portion about Katniss and Peeta's execution, but Atlas can't say he's paying attention because his anger is enveloping him. He wants to punch someone, but he has to stand there, tense.

"Now time for the reaping, ladies first." Emerald, district one's escort chimes heading towards the "giant fish bowl". Atlas' eyes trail over to Diamond; her shaking is visible from here. Emerald takes her time reaching into the bowl, for effect.

Emerald smiles into the crowd and unfolds the paper slowly. Diamond's heart is the only sound she can hear. Her eyes meet Atlas' and she seems to gain strength from that. "Diamond Williford," Emerald's voice rings. Atlas' anger is quickly forgotten, replaced by worry. He now knows he has to volunteer to protect her, so they will be champions because he won't have to kill her. Aphrodita looks at the blonde filled with sympathy because she is so frail and fragile, the wind could probably knock her over.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Aphrodita says proudly beating the voice that was trying to overpower her. "Well then, come on up."

"What…" Emerald begins before Diamond grabs the microphone to put on a show because that is what she requires for sponsors. "I am Aphrodita Beech." She looks right into the camera hopefully looking directly into the capitols' soulless' eyes. Emerald was ticked at first, but Aphrodita's boldness almost makes up for it, almost.

"Now, the boys." Emerald walks over to the fish bowl, and one thought is swarming around Atlas' head; he has to volunteer to protect the girl that saved his sister. "Bise Shatter." Aphrodita's eyes widen unintentionally silently praying to God that someone else will volunteer. "I volunteer as tribute!" Atlas' yells because people were already starting to try and volunteer first. The cocky smirk on his face is masking the small ounce of fear in him. "What is your name?" Emerald asks. "Atlas Williford," Emerald grabs both of their hands.

"Districts one's tributes!" she holds up the hands, and Aphrodita and Atlas' eyes meet, and the same thought crosses their mind. 'We're going to win this.'

* * *

**Thank you Jamie64 and Swan's Feather for the tips! Here are some virtual cookies (::)(::)(::).**

.'


	4. District 2's Reaping

**I'm not really happy with this chapter because it still seems rushed. I tried to be more descriptive. Anyway, again I enjoy constructive criticism to improve my writing not hateful, rude comments. **

* * *

District Two's Reaping:

"Tirra Lovelorn, get out of the tree now!" 5 year old Tirra climbs down the tree as slow as possible before reaching the grassy ground below. Her mother's breath catches when Tirra lands, but relief floods over her seeing her daughter unharmed.

"You could have fallen and gotten seriously hurt, don't do that ever again." Mrs. Lovelorn says hugging Tirra tightly like an anaconda squeezing tighter whenever Tirra attempted to squirm away. "Yes mama." Tirra says, but she doesn't really want to stop climbing the orchards she loves so much.

In fact, one day she is going to climb to the very top and see the whole world, but for now she is going to make her mama happy.

(-)(-)(-)

Now 16 years old Tirra reaches the last branch, heaving herself up.

"Tirra help!" Zariah pleas from below. "Zariah, what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't let you fight some of your own battles?" Zariah huffs. "A good one!" Tirra laughs before heaving Zariah up onto the branch hating the over exertion of her muscles because it is the one weakness she cannot shake.

"Tirra, get out of the tree right this instance," her mom shouts looking very small from where Tirra is.

"Come on Tirra," Zariah grasps the splintered wood of the branch and slowly but diligently makes her way to the bottom of the tree, but Tirra remains sitting in her "sanctuary"- one of the few things that can calm the raging storm within her.

"Tirra, I said get down. You have to train because the REAPING is today!" her mom's voice steadily increases, but Tirra likes her little spark of rebellion because people can't tell her what to do. Tirra scoffs at her mom's comment. "It is all about the reaping, right mom? You just have to have your precious victor." She mutters.

"I'll come down when I want to," she shouts at her small looking mother, and she notices how easy it is to be in control when you are the bigger person. Tirra's mom looks less intimidating from up here muffled by the leaves green from the chlorophyll with the veins sprouting on the leaf with an intricate design- the veins reaching to tip of the leaf connecting it to the entire tree.

Her mom storms into the house with Zariah following at her heels. Tirra ignores the rage , and enjoys the surreal chirps of flying birds seeming as though they are taking away her heavy sorrow when they fly away.

(-)(-)(-)

Tirra's mom comes out time and time again claiming to want to help Tirra win the Hunger Games, but her words are void and don't reach Tirra's ears. Her mom tries her best, but every attempt seems futile because Tirra can't look past the years of her parents pursuing her into countless hours of training. She closes her eyes just letting it all go. Today is stressful enough as it is.

(-)(-)(-)

The brown hair hanging down from the tree was the only indicator Ajax Nevlana needed to know to know Tirra was up there looking peaceful even from below which was the perfect opportunity for Ajax to sneak up on her.

The crackling of the leaves below makes Tirra's grey-blue eyes snap open, so she slowly peaks over to identify the noise.

"Hey you clumsy elephant, what are you doing?" the smile on her face isn't the façade she usually has to put on- it is the smile that comes as naturally as breathing at the beauties of the birds, seeing Zariah's very similar smile or Ajax- her closest friend, but she would never tell Copper or Amber that. Tirra gets to the lowest branch, front flipping off of the gnarled branch landing on the soft patch of thin strips of grass.

"Do you want to come and go fox hunting?" he asks. Tirra huffs ignoring the insult because only Tirra is allowed to make fun of him. "If you couldn't sneak up on me, how do you expect to kill a stealthy fox? Plus, Astrid wouldn't like that because she hates me and thinks I am going to steal you away from her." Tirra's hands are firmly placed against her hips with her lips placed in a firm grimace revealing how hard core she can be.

The grimace instantly disappears though, a full out teeth showing smile like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland appears because Tirra has a wonderful idea. "You know what; I'd love to hang out with you." If Tirra's mom could not control her, Astrid sure as hell isn't.

"You're probably right about Astrid, so how about we invite her to come along?" Ajax slips in his "suggestion" being deceptive about how he wants the two girls to get along. His best friend can't hate his girlfriend or vise versa.

"Nonsense, Astrid is probably getting ready for the reaping, so you and I are fine just hanging out the…" she edges closer to him, smiling as insane as the Cheshire cat yet again. "…just the two of us." Ajax thinks about it, slowly beginning to accept the idea because obviously Astrid wants to look her best for the reaping; she has been only rambling about it non- stop since Katniss killed Clove, a close friend of Astrid's.

(-)(-)(-)

Tirra closes her eyes when Ajax's arrow flies into the woods, no doubt hitting the fragile animal. Killing isn't one of Tirra's strong suits, and she doesn't think it will ever be, but she will have to change that if she wants to be the careers leader.

Tirra gulps once more before releasing her sadness from her, switching her emotions off to the death of the small creature she used to love.

"Hand me the bow," Ajax compromises handing her the worn weapon, but he hands it reluctantly because he knows Tirra does not like killing.

Tirra breaths in the oaky air, filling up with the woods scents as her eyes open. Her eyes follow the almost silent fox- the crunching of its feet and the fear ready to replace the peace instantly if a noise is heard.

Tirra is about to let the arrow fly when the foxes' innocent eyes glance her way, breaking every wall Tirra attempted to build.

Ajax stares at Tirra holding his breath, nervous for an unknown reason, but he instantly releases it when she pulls the bow back down handing it back to Ajax.

"I'm going to go get ready for the reaping. I'll see you there." She whispers unusually quiet. She runs away without another word heading back to the tree to soak in the sound of the birds in her tree.

Ajax stares after the brunette debating after her, but he changes his mind running his hand through his blonde hair. He just decides to go to victor's village to his home because his brother, Lucas, won the games.

He gets to the giant house soaking in how he could get his own white, non-splintered house as long as he wins this year's games, and after his years of practicing 17 seems like a good year to volunteer. He opens the front door and gets hit with a bucket of water.

"What the hell is this?" He demands anger radiating off of him at Lucas. Lucas smiles crookedly, but the same tortured green eyes- that Ajax shares- stare back at Ajax showing him how much Lucas lost winning the games. His anger doesn't diminish though because Ajax hates jokes pulled on him.

"Obviously, a way to lighten up the depressing mood because today is after all the reaping," Lucas says as though it were the most obvious thing in the tiny world. Ajax stomps off into his room to dry off, but the situation seems all the more funny to Lucas.

The anger pent up in Ajax is building up and up seeming like it is about to spill over, and Ajax can't handle it. He slams open the door charging at Lucas, knocking him into the mahogany table, and the silverware glinting on the table next to them seems oh so tempting. Ajax grabs it lifting an eyebrow, testing Lucas.

Lucas freezes up, choking on air, with the visions flash in front of his eyes. Daniel was on top of Lucas just like this, pressing a knife up against the vein running though Lucas' neck. The same stench of woods reeks from Ajax.

Ajax realizes the fear in his brother's eyes and smiles, ironically the same smile Lucas smiled when killing Daniel with his own weapon which only intensifies the racing of Lucas' heart.

"Ajax… stop," Lucas gasps out, his knuckles ghostly white from the clenching. Ajax pulls himself from his brother allowing the anger to wash off being replaced with calmness which comes quick. "Just don't do _that _again because I'm already tense," Ajax mutters going back into his room awaiting the reaping.

(-)(-)(-)

Tirra walks up to Ajax's door in Victor Village feeling way more at peace then she did when about to take the life of the fox, but she grimaces when she sees the 16 year old slut standing at the door with her auburn hair in bun wearing the SAME pale blue dress as Tirra. She races back off to the house to change in shock Astrid could have the same taste as her.

When Ajax opens the door, he was expecting Tirra not Astrid, not that he is complaining.

He pulls her into a delicate kiss on her pale pink lips. "Hey gorgeous," he smiles smoothly.

"Hi…" she hugs him breathing in his scent. "You were hunting today, so why didn't you come get me?" she asks delicately trying to be subtle with her way of finding out if Tirra went. "I thought you were trying to get ready for the Reaping, so I didn't want to disturb you. Let's hurry, so we're not late." They rush all the way to the Reaping barely talking.

Ajax doesn't see Tirra on the way there, but she follows them as stealthy as the fox in the woods.

(-)(-)(-)

"For the 75th annual Hunger Games and our 3rd quarter quill …" President East stops and reaches her hand in the bowl slowly making the propaganda more intense. "…the tribute's lives will be connected with each other. If your district partner dies, so do you."

Ajax smiles because either Astrid or Tirra were obviously going to volunteer which means not only strong partners, but he will have a way for more sponsorship with his chemistry with Astrid or his friendship with Tirra. Tirra also feels relief at the idea of having to kill one less person.

"Ladies first," Dean Tolkin, district two's escort drones quickly drawing the name, dashing his brown eyes across the paper. "Astrid Novidia"

Astrid begans to walk up to the stage, her shoulders straight, and she is smiling a smile that shows she means business. "I volunteer as tribute!" Tirra screams louder than needed just to piss Astrid off, and Astrid is pissed with steam practically flying out of her ears.

Tirra smiles at Astrid, winking before going up to the stage which fuels Astrid's anger.

"And you are…?" Dean begins.

"Tirra. Tirra Lovelorn"

The crowd erupts in uproar because they know they are sending off a jewel- someone who will be a career and win.

"The boy tribute is…" Dean grabs the card and grimaces at the name. "Bob Loop" the name is plain and definitely not district two material, and the name fits the bland person walking up to the stage. **(A/N: No offense if your name is Bob because this is the Hunger Games, so obviously generic, normal names are not acceptable.) **

"I volunteer as tribute!" Ajax says just as loud as Tirra did and excitement is practically oozing from every pore of his body because Tirra and him were going to kick ass and gain a whole hell of a lot of sponsors while doing it."

(-)(-)(-)

Astrid is the first person to see Tirra which surprises her, but Tirra just paints a fake smile on her face with her defenses on high alerts.

"You're a bitch." Astrid deadpans.

"Well hello to you too. Why are you here?" Tirra asks.

Astrid smirks. "I'm here to tell you to stay away from my boyfriend in the games or I will make your life a living hell." She sneers.

Tirra can taste the sarcastic comment bubbling at her tongue, but she decided to play it mature for a clear conscious' sake.

"Why do you hate me?" she asks.

Astrid laughs, rolling her eyes. "I love Ajax with all of my heart, but all he talks about is you! I want him to look at me the way he looks at you because I love him so much more than he will ever know, but I'm trapped in this loop of desperately trying to be the non-jealous girlfriend and the girl friend who wants to make him choose. Honestly, I don't want to ask him to choose because I know he would choose you without even blinking. I love him, but he loves you!" Astrid's gulps in huge amounts of air relieved and embarrassed about getting the jealousy off her chest.

"Times up," a guard opens the door. Astrid nods glancing once more at the girl who ruined her chance of happiness.

"I'm sorry," Tirra whispers shock radiating from her. Astrid smiles a smile so quick Tirra almost misses it.

"Thanks. Good luck" the door closes enclosing Tirra in silence.

Astrid sees Ajax next, only kissing him and whispering promises to him for when he gets back not mentioning the fear inside her. Ajax loves Tirra, and Astrid knows the Hunger Games drive people to do crazy things like listen to your heart which is breaking Astrid because she was supposed to be doing daring things in the Hunger Games with Ajax, not Tirra.

(-)(-)(-)

After that, Ajax and Tirra are off to the Capitol leaving their past behind already back to their joking selves, but both quiet about their past only speaking of their future.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all! 3**


End file.
